Old Acquaintance
They went to Nether Nebula Kazemon: She said the Nether Nebula is somewhere northeast of Cornelia, right? Agunimon: Time to Hustle and Rustle a little Mirage Muscles. Goatmon: Just don't Hustle so much that you get yourself lost, okay? We might just leave you there. Agunimon: Aha ha ha ha! What's the last time I got-- Lobomon: Don't push it.￼ Agunimon: Fine. It like the Time I switched Dogmon's I Can't believe it's not butter. With Real Butter. Cutaway: Dogmon is eating a toast with butter. And he realised it Real Dogmon: (Shocked) I... I.. I can't... I can't... believe... He got insane and send to the Asylum Strabimon: I don't know, Doctor. Looking back, I think it have been real butter. Doctor Digimon: Your friend just destroy two building. In Nine Wood Hills. Goatmon: Dear gosh. End of Cutaway They arrived in Nine Wood Hills Tama: Be the-careful. The mirages in here are a lot the-stronger than any you've faced the-before. Ottermon: Yeah, let's not mess around in the Never Nebba.... Thinga... Nabob. Ladybugmon: "Nether Nebula". Do you think you can do something about that habit of forgetting the name of virtually everything? They saw a Gate Kumamon: Another Gate? Tama: That's the-right. Gates the-usually turn up in towns or at the start of most Mirage-infested areas. You never have to travel for to the-visit a place you've been! Whenever you want to get from point the-A, just use the Gate as a handy little shortcut. Dogmon: A "Shortcut" huh? Ranamon: So like, if we wanted to go back to Cornelia right this instant. We can just take this Gate back to Nine Wood Hills, then we can take the Gate from there to Cornelia. You see? All in all, it makes for a pretty short shortcut! Agunimon: Yeah! If it were hair... You should called it a "Buzzcut"! Loweemon: Okay, then. They went ahead Kumamon: This Dungeon ismway more dungeony than I thought. Goatmon: Didn't you know that originally "Dungeon" referred the biggest tower in the castle? It's what they called the castle "keep." Grumblemon: Ugh, how long has it been since I've heard Goatmon go off on one of her education rants? She must be pretty upset. Tama: The-why is that? Grumblemon: The more Upset she gets, the more the tries to cover itmuo by spouting random trivia. Goatmon: You know where the word "Trivia" comes from? Grumblemon: Um, I think we're good. They saw a panel Mercurymon: What's that? Tama: It's the strange switch that the-responds to Mirages and Digimon. The Mirages and Digimon you imprism and capture the-inside these caves should be to help you out! So they put the Mirages on the Panel and it created a Path Ottermon: A New Path! Check out that switch craft. Tama: Yup! Now we know "switch" way to the-go! Anteatermon: Switchever one of you thinks you're being clever is about to get a Knuckle sand-switch. Ottermon: Guh! Did... Did I just get owned? Tama: I'm the-raising the while flag here too. Loweemon: Hey, Tama. Unknown question, um, how come all this really, useful, well-presented information keeps popping out of nowhere? Tama: Oh, that? I guess Enna Kros's the-trying to give you tips! Kumamon: Huh, really? And here I thought I was some kind of super genius coming up with all the answers in my own. Tama: I have to the-break it to you, but you will never the-be that person. Kazemon: I know... It's so sad. Kumamon: Whoa! Hey now, c'mon. You don't have to look, ''that ''brokenhearted when you say it.. They made it here and saw Red Chain Kazemon: Hey, what's that? Tama: Oh, that's not the-good. This is the-called the "threshold" Mirages or Digimon the-create them to make to mark their territory. When you see a threshold, you better what out, 'cause the Mirages inside are Extremely the-powerful. And the worst part: if you cross it and lose a fight the-inside, I can't use my powers to rewind time and extricate you. Dogmon: No Extri-cation? Guess we'd better be "extra" careful, then?! Duh ha ha ha! Arbormon: Ugh... Anyway, It sounds like f we're going in, we'd better go in fully prepared. Tama: That's the-forsure. And don't the-forget to save your progress, too. They went there and see Three Crystal Dogmon: What the Honk!? Ranamon: Be careful! And then Three Mirages Appeared Ramuh: Ohhhh... I expected some foolhandy adventurer with a terminal case or curiosity. Ifrit: What's this? Shiva: Well, look who's here. Ifrit: Ah! The Elemental Warriors and six Pupils. Who were Master of Brave, Thieves, Marksman, Summoner, Magic and Fighter. Agunimon: What--- The Elemental Warriors. That's not our groups name! Kazemon: He means, the Ten of us have Elemental Powers. Goatmon: Oh, and for the record,he happens to be the worst Leader. The Mirages Laugh Ifrit: I like this Guy. Agunimon: Huh? What's so funny about me? Beetlemon: Oh, you're having an "Agunimon Moment." Guess I'll just add this one to the pile. Agunimon: What kind of Like? Is there a Pile? Kazemon: Apparently, we're the Legendary Warriors from the Digital World. Although, we lost our abilities and power even we have no memories about our past adventures. Ramuh: You have lost your power, your abilities and memories? Shiva: Really? No wonder they're not strong. Ifrit: Then our course of Action is clear. We must ensure the pecking order is pecking the right order. If you seek to command the three of us again, then demonstrate your strength and powers now or else be Destroyed! Shiva: Destroyed! Ramuh: Hold me! Why must you two always let the blood rush to your head? Ifrit: What... What do you mean? Ramuh: Would you at look at them? These Warriors are not from around here. They're from another world. Shiva: You're right. They do look rather.... How do I put it? Kumamon: Put what? Kazemon: Kumamon does set the bar low. Tama: Like Limbo the-bar low. Ifrit: Hm? ...Ah. I see... Agunimon: See what? Shiva: Very well. What say we put them against one of us... To keep things nice and fair? Ramuh: Hmmm... Agreed then. Go on. Choose from among us, and choose wisely. Beetlemon: Chose what? Ramuh: Time certainly has no !are you any more clever. Shiva: What we're trying today is, three of you Like the Polar, Beetle and Fire Digimon are no mat h for all three of us at the ice. Which means... Kumamon: Alright, we got it. Hm... Agunimon: Huh? Wait. Get what? Kumamon choose Shiva Kumamon: I might be the Digimon made of Ice, but I can fight you, Lady. Shiva: You think? Kumamon look Blush and Nervous to see a Girl who has the Power of Ice like Him Shiva: How about this... If you go out with me, I can stop this fight. Kumamon: (Nervous) Uh... I guess I could.... No, I don't think so... I can't go out with someone that likes me. Shiva: Aw, that's a Shame. I though we're gonna know each other, you cute Polar Bear. Kumamon: (Nervous) Um... er... No, thanks. After the fight Ramuh: Enough. I have seen my fill for one day. Shiva: That was fun, for what it was for you. Kumamon: (Nervous) Leave me alone! Ifrit: A Shame all of you have so much fighting to do. Agunimon: Quite, you! You may have the power of fire like me. But I'm a hulk waiting to happen. Ramuh: So long, we shall meet again. Ifrit: Well, our paths may cross before you know it. Shiva: Bye, bye for now. Even you, cute Polar Bear Digimon. Kumamon: (Nervous) I'm going to forget about her. going to forget about her.m The Mirages disappeared and then a Prismarium appeared Kazemon: Um, what's that? Agunimon: A Prismarium! Duuuuh. Kazemon: I know it's a Prismarium, dummy. Tama: You didn't manage to imprism those tough Mirages, but it looks the-like they gave you this Prismarium from the same tribe as a consolation prize. Lobomon: I see. I guess we made the grade, then. Meanwhile A Masked Man Digimon appeared ????: The Mirages of the Nebula have been set free... And once again, time resumes it's march. Back to our Heroes Dogmon: Well, we have to make our way back to Cornelia, before the Bahamutians any funny ideas. Agunimon: Aw man, we have to go all the way back? Tama: You can head to Nine Wood High, right the-now if you want to! Agunimon: Huh? Tama: Now that the boss has been the-bested, I can make you an Exit Gate right the-here and now! She summon a Portal Tama: Boop! Ta-the-da! It'll take you the back to Nine Wood Hills, and from there Cornelia's easy. Agunimon: Thanks to the Buzzcut! I remember. Tama: (Gasp) You don't get shortcuts much the-shorter than a Buzzcut! Wait! Unless you Buzz the-Buzzcut, and then the-what've you got?!! Kazemon: Uh, I think at the point, you call it a "bald-cut." They return to Nine Wood Hill in their Rookie Form Lamnimon: Huh? Look at this stone! It's so pretty. Tama: Oh! Those are the-called mirajewels and DigiChips. They're special the-items made by isolating a Mirage's and Digimon's abilities. If either the-one of you equips them, you'll be able to wield whatever the-abilites they had. The right mirajewels and DigiChips with the right the-stack can make for a powerful combination! Serafie: That face! "Aww, I hate walking everywhere." I can read you like a book! Ottermon: Huh? Me? Serafie: Yeah. I know a lazy slacker when I see one. Ottermon: Hey! Strabimon: What's wrong? Serafie: Oh, just some news you may find of interest. Hey heh heh. I'll blow your little minds. Why? Because... You will never believe this... They're waiting for what she said Serafie: All throughout Digital Nine Wood Hills, I have stalked out some windways! Reflectmon: Windways? Flamon: Steak! Now that you mention it, I'm starving! Have you got anything else tasty on the menu? Serafie: Oh, sure. Here you are... Might I recommend today's special, the sahagin soup... Tromon: Stop that! We'll never get to the point if you egg him on like that! Serafie: Huh? You want eggs? Flamon: Oh! Fred? Sunny-side up!? Serafie: Hmm... All we've got is scrambled. Talpidmon: Just tell us about the Windways! Serafie: Oh, those? They're basically just shortcuts. The kids call it "fast-travel." You get to zip around every which way using one of those GUI doohickeys. Yup. Flitmon: Um, I don't think you're allowed to go there. Flamon: So what if the food's a little gooey! I'm still eat it... KoRaimon: We're not talking about food. Serafie: Ohhhh, wait, I get it! All that business about steak--- that was a pun! Nice one, Flamon. Flamon: Oh, thanks. Pengimon: Don't Tell us you thought he was serious! They laugh Tama: I've realised something just the-now. We can never the-leave Flamon and Serafie alone together. Geopardmon: Nothing good could come of it...